


Training Sansa

by Kit_Kat21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya decides Sansa needs help, F/M, after the series ends, posted on my Tumblr, posting now here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “I’m teaching her how to protect herself,” Arya answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and in her mind, it was.





	Training Sansa

Arya admitted that she thought Sansa would put up more of a fight, but when she came to her older sister’s solar, finding Sansa sitting in front of the roaring fire, working on a needlepoint with Ghost curled on the floor, keeping her feet warm, Arya had informed her matter-of-factly that she needed Sansa down in the training yard. Sansa unsurprisingly questioned as to why, but Arya wouldn’t tell her and just said again that she was needed down in the yard. 

Finally, Sansa put her work aside and rose, Ghost immediately getting to his feet as well and trotted at Sansa’s side as he always did as Arya led them both down to the yard. 

It had been snowing all morning, but there had finally been a break in the weather and men had hurried out to shovel the snow away so training could resume - at least until the snow started up again. 

“What are we doing, Arya?” Sansa asked her sister yet again. 

Arya just faced her, smiling. Her eyes moved to Brienne, standing nearby. Although she no longer stayed at Sansa’s side at all hours of the day as she once had, the tall warrior woman was still always aware of Sansa’s movements and when she had stepped foot into the training yard, Brienne was instantly there as well. 

“May my sister borrow your dagger, Brienne?” Arya asked. 

Sansa’s eyes widened and Brienne gave that little smile of hers and took her dagger from the sheath at her side. 

“My Lady,” Brienne said, extending it to Sansa, hilt first. 

Sansa did not take it. Instead, she looked back to Arya, her eyes still wide.

“Arya,” she began to say, but then her mouth snapped shut and she visibly swallowed, now understanding. “Should I change?” She asked and both looked down to the dress she wore.

Arya thought it for just a moment before shaking her head. “You wear dresses. If anything ever happens, you’ll be wearing a dress. You should learn in a dress.”

Sansa nodded at that and finally took the dagger from Brienne, her fingers loosely holding onto it, and Arya knew she could snatch it from her before Sansa could even blink. 

“And what is my Lady learning?”

Three heads turned to see Jon enter the yard, Ser Davos at his side. 

“I’m teaching her how to protect herself,” Arya answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and in her mind, it was. She wondered why they hadn’t thought to begin training Sansa earlier. 

“And where am I going to be if not keeping Sansa safe?” Jon asked. 

Arya rolled her eyes at that. “Shut it and come help me.”

Jon grinned and unfastened his cloak, going to toss it onto one of the posts so he would be able to move easier. 

Arya began instructions and she was both pleased - and surprised - as she watched Sansa listening to her, doing as Arya told her. Jon did not add anything, but he came to stand close to Sansa, watching her movements and studying her, sometimes lifting a hand to gently adjust her arm or to put his hands on her hips, telling her to spread her feet just a little wider. 

Sansa looked at him each time he touched her and Jon would stare into her eyes, giving her the smallest smile; one which Sansa always returned. Jon moved to stand completely behind her, his hand covering hers, murmuring low in her ear of how to hold the dagger. His other hand was holding her hip and Sansa’s blush was creeping across her cheeks as she pressed herself against him.

After the fifth time of this happening, Arya sighed with exasperation and looked to Brienne and Davos, who both stood nearby, watching.

“Perhaps, my Lady,” Davos spoke - always calling Arya that no matter how many times she told the man not to. “It was not wise to ask the King in helping train his wife.”

Brienne’s lips just twitched in a smile and she said nothing.


End file.
